V8s and Hunting?
by EdwardsangelForever17
Summary: Just a random oneshot about Bella, Edward, Emmett and V8s... and some hunting too, sorta. Hope you like it!


**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer, although i wish i did own it.**

**A/N-This is just a random oneshot that i thought i would write. I got the inspiration for it one day with my friends when we wer talking about V8s. Hope you like it!!**

I woke up in Edwards's arms from a pleasant nights sleep. Although, every nights sleep is pleasant if Edward is with me. Today was Saturday. No school today thankfully. I sat up, stretched and then looked at Edward. I noticed his eyes were getting darker. He would have to go hunting soon. Great, there goes my good weekend.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said.

"Morning. What time is it?" I asked him.

"10:30." He replied

"Wow. I slept in late."

"You needed the rest after a long week at school." Said Edward, while giving me one of his crooked smiles that I loved so much.

"Well I need another human minute, be right back." I said.

"I'll be waiting." Edward said

I went to the bathroom and took a nice long, hot shower to wake myself up. Then I got dressed, brushed my hair and then my teeth. I ran back to my room to Edward, but being my clumsy self I tripped over my own feet and was about to hit the floor when two cold arms caught me. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me while suppressing laughter. I was about to say something about it not being funny when his lips were on mine and I got caught up in the kiss. It wasn't a regular one where he pulled away after a few seconds. It was more passionate than usual, which was fine with me. Eventually though he had to pull away or he would be going past his stupid restrictions.

"What would you like to do today?" He asked me.

"Ummmmmmmmm… lets go to your house." I replied.

"Alright, come on." Edward said while taking my hand and leading me to his car.

Edward helped me in so I didn't trip and break something and then in a flash he was in the drivers seat speeding away. As always he was driving wayyyyyyyyy to fast. Stupid shiny Volvo owner. Oh well, I love him anyways… even if his driving scares me half to death.

We got to his house and went inside. Emmett was watching TV so Edward and I went over to see what he was watching.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said when I sat down on the couch.

"Hey, what are you watching?" I asked him.

"Not much, just commercials." He replied.

"Oh." I said.

Just then the commercial switched. Edward started groaning and Emmett got really happy and started bouncing up and down. His movements were shaking the whole couch.

"What." I asked.

"You don't want to know Bella." Edward answered and then he grumbled something that sounded like "I hate this commercial."

"IT'S THE V8 COMMERCIAL YAY." Emmett screamed.

"W-O-W" I said.

I looked at the TV screen and saw that there were people at a restaurant. One of them hadn't even touched his. vegetables. Emmett was sitting watching intensely while a waiter came over to pick up the plates. He looked at the man who hadn't finished his vegetables and then he whacked him on the forehead. Then said could've had a V8. I started laughing really hard, so did Emmett and then Emmett smacked Edward on the forehead as well, I collapsed onto the floor laughing. Edward just sat there glaring at Emmett and then he pushed him on the ground and he just continued to laugh on the floor with me. I just couldn't stop it was just so funny. Edward was just looking at us disappointingly.

"How can you not be laughing?" I asked him.

"Emmett watches that commercial way to much and it really isn't very humorous… well to me anyway." He said while glancing at his brother Emmett, who is still laughing his head off, and shaking his head.

"Can we pllllllllllease go to my room." Edward asked me.

"Sure." I replied.

For the rest of the day we listened to some of Edward's many CD's and talked with each other. It was a pleasant way to spend the afternoon. With the love of my life. It was getting late. I tried to stifle the yawn that came out, I didn't want to go yet, I was having such a good time with him, but of course Edward noticed.

"Lets get you home." He said.

"Fine." I said grudgingly.

He drove me home and then left saying he would be back later. I went in and said hi to Charlie and then made dinner. I used the fish that Charlie had caught today with Billy. It was his favorite. When dinner was over I went upstairs to get ready for bed.

When I was done getting ready I walked to the top of the stairs and said a quick goodnight to Charlie. Then I went to my room to find Edward lounging on my bed with his arms open. I went over to him and crawled into his awaiting arms.

"Bella." He said.

"Hmmmm" I answered.

"Well, I'm getting to thirsty, I'm sure you've noticed the change in my eye color. I need to go hunting and I'm leaving tomorrow with Emmett and Jasper. I will be back on Monday before you go to sleep. I promise." He said.

I stared at him while thinking "I knew this was going to happen soon". Then I got an idea.

"Awwwwwww, why do you have to leave tonight? Alice is going to want to go shopping and play "Bella Barbie"." I said

"I'm sorry Bella but I need to

BOP!

I cut him off by smacking him in the forehead like on the commercial I saw earlier this morning. Then I said

"Should've had a V8."

He was looking at me stunned and then his expression turned stern. I was suppressing laughter. It was just so funny. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing and so did he.

"Go to sleep my angel. I will be back before you know it." He said, and then started humming my lullaby.

I was starting to feel sleepy but I wanted to say one thing before I fell asleep.

"I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too Bella." He said back to me.

And then I drifted off into a pleasant nights sleep in his arms.

**A/N- Please R&R!!**


End file.
